My Living Hell
by To Destination
Summary: What would happen if Ryoma was abducted when he was six and sold into slavery? How would this affect him when he finally got rescued, and what would happen if he met Yukimura right after? come aboard and find out. RyomaYukimura?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, well this will be my new story I hope you enjoy folks. If anybody has a better title that fits the story please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

My living hell

My living hell started when I was only six, when my parents decided to take me to the park. At first it turned out to be really fun, but it wasn't meant to last. My parents got distracted for one moment and that's all it took for some guy with a diabolical smile on his face. His big hands grabbed me, and after that its all a blur, but the pain I felt after was something I could never forget.

After I was abducted I was sold to the slave market where I was then sold to a high bidder. Before I got sold to my 'master' I had to be checked out to see what my worth was. At first they felt my bones, run a bit, check my heart rate, and much more just to see that I would be worth the money I got bought with. A little after the tests I was cleaned up given a cotton robe and went into training. I knew what they wanted me to be and it was simple I was going to be a prostitute and nothing more. After a couple years of trianing I was given black skintight leather pants with a black shirt and a collar with an identification code on it. I never thought I would say it I was scared.

Once I was taken on to the stage I was stripped and everybody saw me in my naked glory. After that a man whispered to me "you can put your cloth on now Ryoma." My throat was dry so I just nodded, and a salty tear slid down my face. Once I looked up I saw a man handing over 80,000 dollars to the man in charge of the bidding and walked over to me. He reached down and grabbed my chin looking at my face in detail. Then he grabbed me by the arm and said, "he's definitely worth more than 80,000 dollars."

I lived with this man for three years, during the time I got an education and special training. During this time I cried out in pain, and my eyes became more and more emotionless. It got to the point where I craved the touches I guess I became a masochistic person at this time. As I grew my figure became more slender and I became more seductive without even trying. During this time I gave up hope, and when I had it I was drugged, just so I didn't get any stupid ideas. So eventually I accepted the fact that I didn't even need to make decisions but only obey.

The greatest thing this man taught was how to play tennis, I learned new techniques, and styles and I even used what my old man taught me when I was merely a child. It wasn't until I was eleven when the cops finally tracked me down. During the time when they came I was just in my small locked room reading a book, when the door opened. My eyes shone of fear, which is odd since I would never show emotion. The first thing the cops did was grab me gently and lead me out of the house and to the hospital.

When I was in the hospital I ended up getting my body checked out and then I was told to wait for my parents to get here. As I was staring at the hospital ceiling a blue haired boy came into the room and asked "do you mind if I hide out in here?"

My voice was so dry that I ended up shrugging my shoulder in reply. He looked at me and then at my neck where red lines shown where the collar was pulled to tight. Before he could question me, I started to speak, but stopped. He then said, "what is it?"

"W-what's your name?"

"It's Yukimura Seichi, and what's yours?"

"I'm Echizen Ryoma. Why are you hiding?"

"It's because my teammates are coming to visit and I want to give them a scare. "

"Yukimura-san, why are you staring at my neck?"

Before he replied he blushed and said he was curious about the red marks. But I knew better he undressing me with his mind and trying to hide but failed miserably. Before he replied my parents I haven't seen for years barged in the room, looking like they found the needle in the hay stack.

Tbc…

Please do tell me if you want to continue…please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm finally going to update a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pot

My Living Hell

As my parents barged in, I felt Yukimura-san leave a piece paper in my hand that turned out to be his cell phone number. Before I could get any further into thought, I felt the arms of my parent's wrap around me. The feeling was nice, but at the same time very odd. My dad and mom talked and talked while I said very little.

I was suppose to leave the hospital in a few days, but my parents arranged for me to go home early. So I ended up having nurses come stay at my home. Little did I know my parents were rich and the first thing they did was giving me a cell phone. Then I remembered Yukimura-san and added him as a contact. For a few weeks my parents never let me out of sight then let there guard down but checked on me every few hours.

School was only two weeks away so I had to take the entrance exam and apparently while being abducted I had learned more than the schools teach. So I would be put in year three of seigaku. Once that was taken care of my parents told me to go explore and just check in with them every now and then. As I walked up to seigaku I saw a few older boys stare at me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I moved over to where some other boys were playing tennis in the courts. I felt a bit better and decided to watch them play. One bouncy red head stopped playing to call the other regulars and call me O'chibi. Instead of showing that I cared I just kept a blank expression on my face, but I couldn't help keep from twitching.

I decided that I was better off leaving and stood up and started to walk away. Before I could the red head glompt me from behind. As soon as I felt his arms around me I started squirming and once I got out of his grip started walking fast. The others started coming to where I was and I didn't look back, but I did hear the red head getting lectured about hugging and bugging strangers. Since I was bored I called Yukimura-san and he sounded really happy to hear from me.

We decided to meet in front of seigaku. Which turned out to be a bad idea. These third year students pinned me to the fence and kept calling me pretty. Before their hands could get to far, like under my cloth I saw a very scary faced Yukimura-san pulling off the boys who were molesting me.

Once I was free I flung myself into his arms and clung to him. The boys ran away in fear and Yukimura-san held me tighter.

Tbc…

Hope you like its time for me to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating for a long time.

Disclaimer I do not own pot

My Living hell

Yukimura stood there with me in his arms calmly. When I looked up he was very concerned. I said in a whisper "sorry." He then stated "why should you be sorry, you did nothing wrong. How about we get something to eat then we could go play tennis or something."

"Sounds like fun," as I clung to him as we walked. After a minute he moved me from his body and held my hand since he was having trouble walking. So I just held his hand tighter and blushed when he squeezed back. We walked in silence until we found a sushi restaurant. Once we found a table and we sat next to each other where our hands rested in each others.

When the waiter got here we ordered a sushi platter which was delicious. After a minute I spoke up and said "can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course, may I call you Ryoma and you can call me Seichi."

"Okay, the thing is I like you."

"I like you too, why else do you think I would let you hold my hands otherwise."

"Never thought of that."

Everything was going great and after we picked up our racquets from our homes and went to the courts. It was nice. The next thing I know is I'm playing tennis with Seichi and having a blast. At least until I see the ones I ignored.

Sorry its so short I'm just so tired now.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have no excuses.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

My Living Hell

When I saw the tennis players who I would later find out; the seigaku regulars, come near the fence I looked down. They were watching the match with interest, and awe. But still I would not make eye contact with any of them. It was one of those things I learned to make my life easier long ago.

With their eyes staring at me, I turned and looked at Seichi and he got the hint and we packed up our gear and headed out. At least we would have if they didn't speak out to us, and we almost got a way too. The stern captain who could pass as an adult with simple glasses said "Yukimura-san"

It was then Seichi smoothly said "Tezuka-san what a surprise to see you here."

"There's no need for formalities."

"Of course, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Fuji, was taking a run, and saw this match, and called me to come see it."

"I see, well Tezuka if you don't mind we better get going."

Then the boy named 'Fuji' came up to me and shook my hand saying "weren't you at seigaku earlier this morning?"

My reply was sort of nervous and quiet as I said "yes, I was just looking around since I will be attending soon."

Luckily Seichi saved me from getting drawn more into the conversation by saying to all the regulars that we "have places to be." Though I did not know what that meant. We walked away briskly to a bench near his home. He looked amused by how the regulars said good bye. Then he finally looked at my face, and saw the tears coming from my eyes. Then he gently asked what was wrong.

I muttered "nothing," before saying that he was the man who abducted me, and selling me to the highest bidder. The shock on his face was clear, as he hadn't expected that answer. So then I told him everything, even the marks on my neck.

To be continued…

As I said earlier I am sorry for not updating sooner. Please review and don't be gentle if it is negative criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so now for another update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did Ryoma would be gay.

My Living Hell

After I told Seichi all of this he looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. Then without a word, he pulled me in a tight embrace. All the while he murmured words of comfort. During my tale I cried without realizing it, and muttered "please don't leave me."

Without hesitation he pulled me into a passionate kiss. As the kiss turned into a full blown make out session, a small crowd gathered behind us. The crowd was not of strangers, who would have amused Seichi less, it was his teammates. A few were shocked; a few had an all knowing smile. Then one, a very stern guy that looked way older then he should have looked freaked. Seichi just pulled me to him, since I started to move away from the group. I looked to the ground my since my face was red as a tomato. This caused a few of his teammates, to snicker. Without realizing it, I muttered "damn," in English.

His teammates looked at me, with confusion and shock for the ones who know what it meant. Seichi just chuckled in a sadistic way and said "you know some interesting English, Ryo-chan."

"Please don't call me that, I'm not a girl."

"I know, but the name fits you. "

"Fine Seichi-chan."

Then he leaned on down to kiss me and to whisper in my ear "nothing can change how I feel about you, Ryo-chan. "Then in a tone that all could hear "lets continue this at my place my parents aren't home."

As he led me away his teammates were all trying to hide their blushes. Soon after we were at the movies, since his little remark was meant for his team's sake. It was then I knew there were good people out there, and not to mention a person for me to love.

In my lifetime I never thought I could find so much happiness. Soon afterwards I joined the ranks of the regulars, and went steady with Seichi. Even now it's like I have property of Seichi tattooed on my forehead since nobody hit on me. Life is great.

The end

I'm sorry its short, I'm just losing interest in PoT now. So I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
